The present invention relates to a flow-divider valve to independently supply pressurized fluid from a fluid pump to two hydraulically powered devices to be operated independently under different conditions, and more particularly to an improvement of the flow-divider valve to control each of fluid quantities necessary to satisfactorily operate respectively each of two hydraulically powered devices in response to the operations of the devices.